It is desirable to rehydrate dry components such as dry hydrogel components in a specialized environment following packaging. Such a practice is desirable in the medical device industry, for example. One approach to environment maintenance has been to store such components within a package which includes a container that maintains the specialized internal environment. This environment is often a sterile condition. It is desirable that the hydrogel component be rehydrated in the package without compromising the sterile condition.
A specific example of a medical device having a hydrogel component of the type described above is a body implantable lead with hydrogel electrode, one type of which is a major component of the well-known cardiac pacemaker. Following manufacture, and prior to implantation, such leads are typically packaged in a container adapted to maintain a sterile internal condition during storage, shipment and intermediate handling. Unfortunately, during packaging and sterilizing, the hydrogel becomes somewhat dehydrated or dried. It must be rehydrated, usually about 24 hours prior to its use, without compromising its sterile condition. To accomplish this without compromising the sterility of the packaged lead is, at best, difficult.